The present invention relates to electrical connectors for use in computer network systems, and more particularly relates to an auto termination type electrical connector which when the BNC plug is not connected, provides an auto termination function by means of the connection of an external resistor, to protect internal signal transmission against noises.
Various capacitive coupled BNC connectors have been disclosed for connection to conductive panels or wall plates, and have appeared on the market. These capacitive coupled BNC connectors commonly comprise a BNC jack at one end for connecting a BNC plug, and a coupling portion at an opposite end for connection to the conductive panel in a computer network system. The coupling portion is a device with an electrical filter which eliminates outside noises when the BNC plug is connected to the BNC jack. The common drawback of these capacitive coupled BNC connectors is that noises may be transmitted to the electric circuit of the computer network system through the BNC jack, when the BNC plug is removed, causing transmission errors.